It Was Always You
by Christina86
Summary: TV Its been 10 years since Sage Teller moved out of Charming , now that she has moved back will she tell Opie her secret that she has kept to herself for years?
1. Surprise

**_Chapter One: Surprise _**

Ten years have passed since Sage Teller moved out of Charming and attended college in Arizona. The 28-year-old made the long drive back to charming in the early August heat.After several hours later including stopping for gas and food, Sage finally became familiar with her hometown. Her smile grew wide as she pulled into the Teller-Morrow garage parking lot. She parked and got out of her Chevy truck. Slowly walking towards the office noticing there were no motorcycles in the lot except one, which was normal. Sage knew it was probably club related. Growing up around this life all of her life she was always close to her Aunt Gemma, Uncle John and cousin Jackson. Unfortunately she wasn't able to get to know her other cousin Thomas before he passed away.

They treated her better than her own father, her mother chose drugs instead of her own child and ended up dead in a ditch. Sage always stuck to her motto "the least you know about the club, the better". Especially if you have ties to it. Approaching the office door she noticed the door wide open with a fan blowing on high, her Aunt Gemma's back was facing her, sorting through the file cabinets. Sage gave the door a light knock, and placed her sunglasses on top of her long black messy bun, exposing her bright green eyes, being careful not to say a word. Leaning against the door frame. "Shit, just a second! ". Gemma took a few seconds to find her folder she needed. "What can I do you for? ".

"Hey Aunt Gemma! Surprise!!! "Sage shouted and opened her arms for a hug.

"Holy shit, hello sweetheart! Does anyone know you're here? How long you in town for? " Giving her niece a big squeeze.

"Well that's the surprise , no one knows that I'm moving back! Are the guys coming back soon?, I'm guessing club stuff ?" Sage asked her Aunt

"Yeah, Clay called right before you showed up, they're on their way about 20 minutes "

"Think I can hide my truck and hang out in the clubhouse to surprise them? "She asked with a smile

"Of course baby! We missed you, They would love to see you" Gemma said as she hugged her niece again.

Sage hurried and parked her truck beside the office and walked with Gemma to the clubhouse.

"Hey half sack this is my niece Sage , get her whatever she wants and DON'T tell the boys! I need to finish up some light paperwork and lock up while we wait. Gemma gave her a quick kiss on her head and walked out of the clubhouse.

"So half sack right? can I get a Bud Light?"

He popped the top off and handed it to her. She made her way over to the jukebox and chose a song. After about 15 minutes she heard loud motorcycle pipes rolling in the parking lot. That sound never got old to her ears

Gemma locked up the office and waited as the engine's shut off and gave Clay a kiss.

"Ugh... boys, there's a surprise waiting for you at the bar "Gemma nodded.

They all begin to reach for their guns and became cautious.

"No boys , those won't be necessary " Gemma said with a grin

Jax, Happy, Tig, Opie, Juice, Chibs, Bobby and Piney walked ahead of Clay and Gemma.

"Surprise boys! Sage Shrieked and jumped down from the bar and Jax scooped her up for a hug followed by the rest of the crew.

"Good to see you Sage "Clay pretended he cared. The two never seen Eye to Eye, Sage had a strange gut feeling Clay had something to do with her uncles death, she had no actual proof , but she always felt uncomfortable around Clay after her uncle's incident.

"You never called to tell me you were coming, how long you staying for this time? "Jax asked with a small frown

"That's the surprise, I'm moving back! I found an apartment a few streets over, and since I am a certified nail technician, I'm working at a salon here "Nail and Dye", and at a nightclub called "Limits". I didn't wanna say anything until everything was set in stone , then thought , what the heck I'll surprise everyone" Sage told him with a smile

"Aye that new strip club that opened a few months back?" Chibs asked

"No there's no stripping, dancing yes, you would be surprised how many rules my boss Caleb the owner has for that place "Sage took the last sip of her beer

"So baby when do you move into your new apartment?" Gemma asked while taking a seat on Clays lap and lighting a cigarette.

" Tomorrow morning, I met the landlord , and the movers are coming with my furniture in the afternoon, I have a week to settle in before I start work, however I do need a place to crash for the night. Don't even mention the clubhouse apartment, I'm not sleeping on a mattress full of desperate crow eater pussy juice, no thank you " Sage motion for another beer.

The crew laughed that she had a point.

"I'll set up the guest room for you sweetheart, if you need help settling in I'm sure Jackson and some of the boys will help, as of right now Clay and I have a personal issue to deal with "Gemma winked and drug Clay to the parking lot.

One by one the guys gave her a hug and left to go home. Leaving Jax and Sage to catch up.

"We miss you around here cousin! I know you visit and call often but it ain't the same. I'm sure Opie will help tomorrow, he was quiet tonight... not sure what's up but I'll get him on board. "Jax gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Jackson, I'm going to head over to your mamas place. I'll see you tomorrow" Sage gave him a hug and headed out the door.


	2. Welcomehome (03-20 11:55:21)

**_Chapter Two: Welcome Home_**

It took a few days for Sage to get settled in her new place. With the help of Gemma cleaning, stocking the fridge and unpacking a few belongings she had. All included two pull out couches, coffee table, two beds, one for the master bedroom and the other for the guest room and four night stands. Jax, Opie , Juice and Chibs helped with heavy furniture. She noticed Juice with a bag near her front door, she walked over and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's all this? "Sage asked crossing her arms

"Gemma and Clay's orders, They want you to have some kind of security, so I'm installing a hidden camera and intercom outside, and putting a monitor on the wall behind your door. "

Sage put her hands up in defeat, there's no arguing with Gemma, and allowed Juice get to work.

By Day six everything was finished, everything was in the exact place as she wanted, and her home was spotless. She had a home of her own back home. Of course Jax had to make sure he wrote out all the Samcro's contact numbers if she needed anything. Sitting there looking at Harry's number, she wondered why he hasn't said much since she came back besides a" hey", " welcome back" , " where do you want these nightstands?". Her heart sank, hoping their friendship wasn't completely over. Trying to shake it, she called Jax .

"Hey you OK? "Jax asked as soon as he answered

"Yeah I'm great, kind of want to ask you something, are you busy?"

"Tara and I have Abel at the park, what's up? " asking Sage as he put Abel in the swing.

"Opie? He seems off, feels like he hates that I'm back or some thing, hasn't said much to me." she asked in a low voice playing with a strand of her hair

"Honestly, he's always asked about you, stole my phone whenever you called just to say hi, so I don't think it's that, the boys going through a divorce with Lyla , it's final soon and Lyla doesn't want too so they're working out some details, the death of Donna is still weighing heavy, he's trying to reconnect with his kids since he's been locked up and missed half of their lives , and club shit ... the list goes on nothing to worry about" Jackson Encouraged her.

"Just odd to me, I worry about you guys" Sage said with a frown

"No I get it, oh hey mom says come over for a welcome home dinner tomorrow evening at six, bring your swimsuit, pool's still open"

"Can't say no to that can I? Does she need help with it?" Sage rolled her eyes

"No way! It's a dinner for YOU, she will smack you with a spatula if you even try "Jax's laughed

"You're right! I guess I'll see you then, tell Tara I said hello, Sage hung up and laughed

The following morning she decided it was time to suck it up and visit her father. Sitting in her truck ,Staring at the house she grew up in, not really wanting to do this because it wasn't going to go well. Her father raised her after her mother decided to get hooked on drugs and found dead in a ditch. However her father never really wanted her, treated her like a stranger, that's why she ended up staying with her Aunt and around the club more often than being home. Slowly getting out of her truck she walked over to the tree with the initials H,S,J Running her fingers across the carved tree bark. Taking a breath and slowly walking to the front door and gave the door a loud knock. She was Greeted by her father's nurse.

" Hi, you must be Karen ? I'm Jack Teller's daughter Sage Teller

"Oh yes I remember you from last time, come on in, I'm sure Jack will be delighted to see you" Karen - the way to happy nurse said with too much excitement in her voice. Sage couldn't resist rolling her eyes as she walked into the house and followed her to her fathers bedroom where he spent most of his time.

" Karen... Be honest, where are we with his health? "Sage asked her fathers nurse knowing it may not be good news

"I'm afraid not the greatest , both of his kidneys are failing and only about 60% of his lungs are working as of right now he's on oxygen and medication and fights me on those, always says to let him die, unfortunately there's not much else I can do. He's awake I need to wash some of his belongings" she told Sage with a frown and walked away with a basket of clothes.

Sage walked into her fathers bedroom, curtains drawn up , with the morning sun shining in, her dad sitting in bed watching the morning news on TV. Noticing the same picture frame sitting next to the bed of John Teller and Jack Teller , she loved that picture.

"I see you came back? How long till you're gone again? " her father asked not moving his eyes from the news.

"Actually I came to tell you, I finished school, and moved back here, two jobs and an apartment" she forced a smile on her face

"You moved back ? Why girl? It's not safe here! That bike crew you love so much is trouble, they got my brother John killed! He was murdered by those Harley lovers, they bathe in blood, I'm telling you! All you do is hang out with those boys, I didn't care that you did because it kept you out of my hair, your addict mom wanted you... I didn't. She left and got her self killed! you should've stayed away, you have no family here girl, not my eyes" Jack Teller told his daughter showing no emotion.

Sage fought the tears back, but she knew this would happen.

"Bye dad, I won't bother you again since I was always a burden" She got up and quickly walked out of that house, got in her truck and didn't look back. She was expecting a negative outcome and allowed a few tears to slip. Making her way to the town playground... it was her "safe place" as a child. Noticing only one mother with two young children taking turns on the baby slide.Sage smiled at the toddlers laughter as she made her way to the swings to cool off, Focusing on the sun shining through the trees. After what seemed like forever she was distracted by the buzz of her phone.

"Hey Jax"

"Are you coming later tonight? Mom will have my ass if you don't!" Jax noticed the scratching in her voice from crying.

"She will drag me by my hair if I don't, either way I'll be there "she managed a laugh

"Are you all right? You sound out of it."

" Yeah I'll be all right, I'm at my safe place, went to visit my dad and he's still a dick" Sage sighed through the phone.

"That explains it! I'm sorry. But we are swamped at the garage I'll see you at mom's later"

"See you then "Sage said as she made her way back to her truck and hung up.

She notice she had a few hours to preoccupy so she decided to wash ,dry ,fold her work clothes for the upcoming workweek, showered, threw on a black bikini suit, a long skirt and a crop top.

*Dinner*

Steaks with trimmings, mixed vegetables, baked potatoes, garden salad, corn on the cob, dinner rolls, and cheesecake. The Morrow house was filled with some of the Samcro crew and their families.

"Aunt Gem you need help with anything? "Sage asked looking at all the amazing food

"No and if you try to help I'll smack you with this spoon that's a promise darlin"

"It's just a spoon, not a skateboard, I think I'll be safe" she winked , smiled and blew her Aunt Gemma a kiss while Gemma put her hands on her hips.

Everyone talked amongst themselves and most of the company left or went out to enjoy the pool. Tara was excited to see Sage for the first time since she's moved back, and apologize for being so busy at work. After everyone finished their plates Tara got up and helped clear the table and volunteered to take Kenny, Ellie and Abel out to enjoy the pool. Leaving Gemma, Clay, Sage, Jax, and Opie left at the table.

"So baby, did you visit your dad yet since you been home? Gemma asked taking a sip of her wine

"Yeah this morning, I met his nurse, same one as last time , things don't look good, both kidneys shutting down and about half his Lungs are working, oh yeah the ' no one wants you home girl! why move back ?stay away from those bikers!, your mom wanted you I didn't!, she killed her self, no family is here for you!' you know the same expected bullshit" Sage said as she grabbed the wine bottle in the middle of the table and finished it

"I'm sorry baby, listen you guys go outside and enjoy yourselves, Clay and I will finish up in here"

As Everyone got up and made their way to the patio doors , Sage turned to Opie.

"Hey You haven't said much to me since I got back... Are WE Okay?" Sage tried to make eye contact with him but he looked away.

Opie finally looked at her and frowned, "yeah we're OK I'm sorry, I've been dealing with some shit since Donna, we will catch up soon, I promise, a lot on my plate right now" he grabbed her and gave her a soft hug.

"OK I get it and I'm going to hold that promise to you" she smiled and walked out toward the in-ground pool with Jax and Opie behind her, the guys headed toward the other bike members and Sage walked over to Tara and the kids. Dipping her feet in the water testing the temperature. Pulling off her crop top and letting her skirt fall exposing her black bikini, hearing whistling behind her. Jumping in the pool and walking Abel around in his pool float.

Piney got up and walked over to his son " It's best I leave before my future daughter-in-law gives me a heart attack. Boy this could be your second chance, don't screw it up, talk to her! I'm going up to the cabin" He nudged his son as he left.

"Aye Is that a dragonfly tat on her lower back?" Chibs asked pulling down his sunglasses to get a better look ... "And look at those Hoot..."Chibs was cut off by Jax

"HEY! that's it! I don't need to hear this! Ope has Always had eyes for her and I won't stop him from hurting you" Jax lit up a cigarette

" Yeah it's a dragonfly , she loves them she told me when we were kids that she always thought they were magical luck charms." Opie explained to the boys , lit a cigarette and enjoyed looking at how Sage filled out. It was a blessing what ten years could do.


	3. DangerousWoman

**_Chapter Three: Dangerous Woman_**

S_omethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath, like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside -Ariana Grande_

Time has been moving fast since she has moved back. It felt like she went to bed in August and woke up the end of September. Sage love that she made the move back. Work was amazing, the salon is always full of gossip, and the Nightclub was always busy waiting tables but relaxing. Feeling much safer since she was closer to Samcro, and many miles... From him. After her welcome home dinner party, Opie and Sage became closer over time. Sage was cleaning her workstation while she waited on her next appointment, when two very familiar girls walked in, checked in at the front desk and sat down at her work station. The Cara Cara girls Lyla and Ima. Sage went straight to work.

" Hey do I know you? Oh right you're the Samcro runaway!" Lyla giggled and smirked

" My apologies , but going to College doesn't really make me a runaway" Sage replied as nicely as she could and tried to bite her tongue, working as fast as she could.

" Opie told me a little about you, Just for the record ...he is mine! Lyla gave Sage a dirty look

"Bullshit your divorce is final next week! "Ima butted in

"Harry and I have just been friends for many years that's all". Sage said through her teeth as her boss Tosha stepped in

"Ladies if you can't be civil and treat my employees with respect, you can find somewhere else to get your weekly nails and waxing done for that 'job of yours'. " Tosha the owner snapped.

For the remainder of the visit Lyla and Ima didn't say a word.

It didn't take long for the porn whore gossip to start once they left

" Thanks Tosha, you have no idea how much I wanted to say something nasty, But I love it here and didn't want to risk my job" Sage frowned.

"I know baby, those girls get under my skin too, even though they bring in some good business. So... Samcro? Those bad news bikers? Girl what's your business with them?" Tosha asked while teasing a clients hair.

"Samcro isn't as bad as people say really, John Teller was my uncle that passed, Jackson Teller is my cousin, he is Vice President of the crew, they're just a motorcycle club that does charity runs and loves motorcycles . I don't understand why people think they are so awful. I've known them my whole life. Don't believe rumors" she explained to the workers and clients in the Salon . Deep down she knew they got into the legal things they did their time, but of course she wasn't going to rat on her family .

During Her lunch, she decided to text Opie

"Your girl came into the salon being a bitch, I need to ask, does she have any pussy lips left from all that waxing?"

* Sage*

"One more week she won't be my girl anymore, ignore her! Do you work limits tonight? " *Opie*

"Yep hopefully it lightens my mood. Plus it's Friday. I'm stopping by the garage after I'm done here. Gemma wants me to drop off some food for her. Do you need anything?" * Sage*

"Nah, I'm good, see you then " * Opie*

\- Teller Morrow Garage-

Sage brought Gemma her food and basically got tackled with hugs from the boys making her way back to her truck.

"Tell me about limits, should I be worried about my little cousin?" Jax asked as he wiped grease off his hands.

"No way, nothing to worry about, limits... well has limits, there are rules posted everywhere, it's not a strip club, light exotic dancing yes, but we need to be completely covered. No thongs, not even pasties. Security is everywhere, you whine, you get too drunk, cause a scene, you're gone for the night... my boss Caleb doesn't play games" Sage grinned as she stuffed her hands in her back pockets

"Yeah... Okay .. think the crew and I are going to stop by and see what the buzz is about. So no stripping, I won't be seeing my cousin in a bad way?" He asked concerned.

She Couldn't help but laugh. "Beer, food, pool tables, games, and dancing, but no striptease, and oh by the way I highly recommend the steak burgers and onion fries" Sage climbed in her truck and waved goodbye.

Limits was packed as expected, with the usual customers, and it was dance night that a lot of people came for. Sage and about a dozen of her coworkers were exhausted and the night just began. As she delivered the requested food to most of her boys. Jax,Opie, Tig, Happy, Bobby, Juice, Chibs and Half sack. Caleb her boss came up to Sage in a panic.

"Hey Caleb, big turn out tonight, even got my Samcro family to come... You look stressed what's up?" she narrowed her eyes at him

"Crystal is sick, she's not coming in, we are set to go in thirty minutes and I NEED a fifth because of formations, you're my LAST hope" Caleb said as he paced the floor.

"So you're saying you want me? I have so many tables... I don't know. All of us need to learn the routines, why do you want me?" she became nervous

" Sage please I've watched you rehearse, the girls recommend you, they said they can do a quick rehearsal and help you get ready with such short notice if that's OK with you. I'll double your pay for the night" Caleb looked at her family for a little help

" Do it , do it , do it" The Samcro crew chanted. Sage rolled her eyes

"What number? and what do I need to wear?" Sage asked her boss as she felt defeated.

"Dangerous woman, black shorts, black corset, fishnet stockings and heels "Caleb left out of breath impatiently looking at his watch

"The chair number? I don't know Caleb "Sage sighed and turned around clean up the Samcro table.

"I'll triple your pay for the night, plus you walk away with more tips" Caleb pleaded

"FINE! You better stick to your word! Get two girls to cover my tables for a while, DON'T expect this all the time, and you Samcro better tip good!" Sage threw her towel and apron on the table and made her way back stage.

As promised a quick rehearsal started immediately, and the girls helped her with her hair and make up after she got dressed. Tiffany a dancer helped her with her lipstick and gave Sage words of encouragement.

"Look above the crowd, turn off the noise and pretend you're performing all sexy for your man, listen to nothing but the song and your body. I've seen you dance, you've got this!" Tiffany said with an Encouraging smile.

"Thanks Tiff", Sage took a breath and all the girls stepped on the dim lighted stage, and took their positions. The music blasted the stage lights came on and it was showtime.

Opie's P.O.V

Watching the girl I once loved on stage, rolling around on the floor, whipping her hair around, grinding the floor, and the chair. I lost it as her hands were all over her body. My pants grew tight and I was lost. Not noticing When a familiar blonde sat on my lap. "What do you want Lyla ? Had to bring your whole porn slut crew?"

"The whole town is here, figured you would be too. She's good... I'll give her that " Lyla crossed her arms watching the girls on stage.

"Yeah... She is... Now get off my lap!" I lifted her bony sperm filled pussy off of me.I clenched my jaw

"Are you sure? I believe I got you excited" Lyla batted her lashes with ugly puppy dog eyes.

"You didn't...she did" I pointed to Sage "now leave ! My jacking off to a porn star days are over, I can't wait for this divorce to be over with so you quit stalking me. I was too damn desperate to be with somebody when I married you, our relationship was a joke"

Lyla and her Crew turn their heals and walked through the crowd. The lights dimmed and the music shut off.

"You good brother? "Jax asked and I nodded

"I'm not I need to go fix my stiff one! Excuse me boys" Tig said always Volunteering too much information.

My heart speed up as Sage came back to the table

"Where are the Cara Cara girls going?All the drunk , free dick they can get and they leave?" She asked as she sat down next to me and pulled her hair in a messy bun, sounding out of breath.

"They're just pissed off because you girls are more sexy with clothes on, then they do without "Bobby said as he motioned the waitress for another beer and Tig made his way back to the table.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Jax ask her wide eyed.

"Back in college I had a friend. She was bummed after a break up, needed a distraction, wanted to take these dance classes but didn't wanna do it alone, so I volunteered to take them with her. So now I have a year worth of experience. Plus all the waitresses here need to stay extra hours and rehearse for this reason a few times a week" Sage quickly asked the waitress for a glass of water.

"You were hot up there! But right now I got to go pick up Kenny and Ellie from Gemma's house, take them for ice cream before it gets too late" I gave Sage a kiss on the top of her head and left. I Couldn't help think that maybe my pop have been right. This could be my second chance.

End of point of view


	4. PatchInParty

One week later Sage still heard about her one time performance at Limits and still received dirty looks from Lyla.

Wiping down tables and sweeping at Limits after hours ,her cell rang.

"Hey Jax!"

"Hey where in the middle of a patch in party you should drop by"

"I'm pretty tired Jax, besides those parties really ain't my thing" she yawned

"Stop by and have a beer with me, I need to talk to you"

"Yeah... Sure, I'll be there soon" Sage hung up, counted her tips, and left.

Sage had to park down the street, she knew when the club had any kind of party it was always in full swing. She seen Tara at the gate and gave her a hug.

" No Abel?" Sage pouted wanting to see the little man.

"No, he's with the sitter, he's a little young for these kind of parties "Tara said with a wink

"Very true, where is Jax?"

"Clubhouse, said to send you over his way when you got here"

"Thanks Tara, hey you doing anything Sunday? I was thinking we can have some girl time, catch up on things?"

"Yeah I'm free in the morning, I'll have Abel" Tara gave a small smile

"Great! bring him, we can do brunch, meet me at the country diner say 9 AM?" Tara nodded

Sage walked into the clubhouse finding half naked girls and orgies about to happen, she just shook her head and finally found Jax in the crowd. Jax walked up to her, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the locked dorm room. Reaching in his pocket for the key,and unlocked the door. Sage walked in and sat on the desk chair, while Jax closed and locked the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's that serious? What's going on?" She looked at her cousin concerned

"Before you came back to charming, I was on a trail, if you haven't noticed yet, but Clay is basically hooked up to an oxygen tank the last few days. Some incidents happened and something was off, I came across some old journals my dad wrote, my dad suspected that Clay would somehow get him killed . After sniffing around and connecting the dots. I figured it out. Ope did too, found out Clay was behind on Donna's death, he shot Clay in the chest. I confronted Clay and told him he needs to step down And strip his president patch.He will still have a place at the table and vote ...for now. Your intentions about him were right all along" Jax told her in a low tone so no one would over hear him as he took out his pack of Cigarettes.

"Wait isn't this club stuff? Why are you telling me this?" Sage was shocked and confused

"It is, but it's also family shit, I just told you what you NEEDED to know. This doesn't leave this room" Jax motion between them

"Of course! Wow, thanks for keeping me in the loop. That chair should have always been yours Jax.. I miss Uncle John" Sage frowned as she gave Jackson a hug.

"Me too! Now go have a beer with me, Tara probably bailed on me by now". Jax grabbed a beer for each of them , and found a picnic table. Not seeing Tara he shot her a quick text.

"Who got patched?"

"Half sack"

"He seems like a good fit, trustworthy"

"Yeah he is, he takes our shit too so that's a plus" Jax said as he let out a puff of smoke

"You guys ARE a nightmare sometimes" she laughed, looking across the parking lot and seen Opie with a crow eater, she frowned and quickly looked away , Jax noticed

"Big week for him too, one...what I told you, and today his divorce was final with Lyla. Ive gotta ask ...what's going on with that? You and him? We all know the history about him... I've been noticing how you act around him. What's going on?" Taking another drag of his Cigarette

Sage ran her hands through her hair. "OK fine I'll tell you what happened" Sage proceeded to tell him a memory of the past.

*

"You never told me this. I mean I heard his side, but you should tell him! If he doesn't know. That shit will weigh heavy on you if you don't " Jax left out a big puff of smoke again.

"I am... Soon ! Just not sure HOW soon, I'm heading home, you should too!" Sage got up and hugged her cousin goodbye

" Yeah Tara is probably pissed off because I basically bailed on her tonight."


	5. ColdHeartedSnake

_~You're the one givin' up the love any time he needs it_

_But you turn your back and then he's off and running with the crowd_

_You're the one to sacrifice, anything to please him_

_Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?- Paula Abdul_~

After A week, Sage was trying to avoid Opie. Seeing that he was divorced and a free man, she knew he was having fun, so decided to stay out of the way. Walking to her truck after her usual shift at Limits ,she crawled into the cab of the truck and started the ignition, noticing a dark figure in the dark, reaching for her pistol in her bag.

"I wouldn't do that! didn't you miss me? See... I cut a deal with the judge, told him a 'I'll get help' sob story, poor bastard granted me bail, I'm here to settle a few scores". Sage froze knowing that voice, quickly coming to her senses she put her truck in drive and quickly drove home. Sage hurried with shaky hands to get into her apartment, and locking up, and turning on her alarm system. Throwing her bag down on her bed and charged her phone. Needing a long hot shower, crying from the memories of the pain, and her body was full of anxiety and tears rolling down her face. Feeling frozen under the shower-head, trying to shake herself out of it. Quickly washing her hair and stepping out. Running a towel through her damp hair. She knew deep down what she needed to do, even though she really didn't. Pulling her hair up in a messy bun, and putting on a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt. Grabbing her phone dialing Jax's number.

"Hey something wrong?" He asked in a sleep voice

"I'm sorry it's so late, but yeah, can you and one or two of your guys come over I need to talk in person... It's kind of urgent" Sage spoke in cracked voice

"I'll be there soon" Jax hurried and made two quick phone calls , and threw on his clothes and shuffled out the door

Sage quickly hung up and went to the spare bedroom closets where she had a box of photos and grabbing the two that she needed.

Pacing her kitchen floor waiting when she finally heard bikes and a familiar truck. Sage opened the door for Jax , Juice and Opie, leading them to the living room and instructed them to sit down.

"I'm so sorry it's late, but hear me out OK?! When I was in Arizona, I hit it off with this guy named Cooper, he used to come into the tavern a lot where I worked.Over some time we started dating, even not knowing much about each other. After about a month or two I found him with a needle in his arm. Heroin. I panicked, woke him up and told him if we were together I wouldn't tolerate an addict. Promised he would stop. A few months later caught him dealing,selling, and shooting right in my apartment that I also shared with my roommate Amanda. I lost it, I confronted him about it, next thing I knew I was thrown against the wall, him kicking me so hard in the rib cage, then left out the door to God knows where. My roommate found me on the floor not long after. I Ended up in the hospital for a few days due to a broken rib and a concussion. Pressed charges, and the judge gave him four years. I felt free, put some shit in order and moved back here. It's only been two years! He out! After work tonight I seen him, he's here in charming, he knew where I was raised so I'm sure it wasn't hard for him to figure shit out. I didn't see his face , but I know his voice. I started to pull my pistol out of my bag but froze. Said that he gave the judge a ' I'll get help' sob story and granted him bail, said he's here to settle a few scores. This is a picture of him with all the info on the back that I know about him. I'm sure I'm one of his targets" Sage exhaled

"I knew You dated someone, I remember his face from when you and I video chatted. Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Jax looked at Sage Worriedly.

"I didn't want you guys involved and getting hurt. I have no idea if he has someone he's working with or not, I didn't stick around to find out. This is a mess, Jax what am I gonna do?" Sage paced the floor

"I'm pissed! So here's what's going to happen, you are going to tell Unser and Hale every word you told us. Tell your bosses, make it known this guy could be a threat. It's on record if he comes after you. Juice will dig out the details about this guy, and I'll ask Tara if she can pull up your file from when you were in the hospital. We believe you, but we need to make sure it's all legit before we take it to a table vote. You work the salon tomorrow right? Stop by the clubhouse after, I'll call an urgent meeting, I want you at the Table. You also need someone to stay with you tonight. I'll have a peace of mind."

" I'll tell Unser and Hale in the morning, go to work and see if I can have a sit down with Caleb and Tosha at lunch. After the Salon I'll be at the clubhouse . I promise " Sage told Jax feeling exhausted after a long day

" I'll stay with her tonight" Opie said as he unclenched his fist.

"Don't you have the kids asleep in the truck?" Jax asked

"It's fine, they can stay, I have the spare bedroom and both sofas pull out to a bed." Sage said as she hugged Jax and watched him and Juice leave

Opie went outside and woke up his kids in the truck, had a small talk with them, walked them into the apartment and tucked them in, in the spare bedroom.

"So where do you want me? He asked taking off his beanie

"Well there's always a spot next to me, or I can make up the couch. I don't mind" she gave him a small grin

"I think you know my answer to that, if YOU don't mind. I'll keep my hands to myself" Opie shoved his hands in his pockets

"OK it's settled I trust you" Sage locked up and armed the alarm making her way back to the bedroom with Opie behind her. " there's a drawer under the bed for your belongings"

"Thanks, you sure this is all right?" Opie hesitated getting into the bed

"Yes Harry it's fine... Your face looks flustered what's wrong?" Sage laughed

"Your ex pisses me off I want to hurt him, and something else has been on my mind... I've noticed that you and I haven't spoken to me much since half sacks patch in party I seen you there you were talking to Jax about something." He asked while putting his Kutte , tshirt and rings in the drawer. Leaving his white tank and pants on

"Yeah , Jax filled me in some things about Clay and you, how Jax is now head of the table, some family shit. Told me that you and Lyla were finally divorced and I saw you with a crow eater so I decided not to interfere" she slightly frowned and crawled under the covers putting her hands behind her head.

" I'm not interested in crow eaters, nothing happened anyway , so please don't distance yourself from me again" He looked down at her

" I won't , goodnight Harry " turning off the light and both fell asleep.

The following morning Sage woke up to her alarm clock ringing and the smell of coffee. Walking to the kitchen pouring her self a cup and Opie making eggs.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anything in your hand besides a power tool and a bike throttle. She said laughing as Opie stuck his tongue out.

"I'm going to drop the kids off at the sitters and head to the garage, if you need us call" Opie gathered his kids into the truck after breakfast.

"Yes sir! Be careful" Sage said finishing her coffee.

After already sitting down with Unser and Hale it was time to sit down with her bosses Tosha and Caleb. Caleb said he would alert security and always keep an extra eye out, and Tosha informed Sage she would have her back.

"Now honey, I hope this makes you feel better, I heard it's your birthday next week? So Caleb and I pitched in." Tosha gave her a small envelope that contained a gift certificate for a two night stay at a resort with 500 spending cash. " Take a friend , get away from this mess and have fun honey"

"That's so sweet of you guys thank you !Caleb that's a weekend you sure you don't need me?" Sage asked

"Nope got your shift covered ...enjoy yourself" he smiled

After sounding like a broken record she was dragging herself to the clubhouse. Everyone gathered at the table and Jax pulled up a chair for Sage to sit next to him. She felt out of place, like she was in a secret room she shouldn't be in. Growing up we were never to go past those doors. Now seeing Jax at the head of the table and Opie next to him put a smile on her face.

" Okay fellas , A situation came up last night as to why the sudden meeting. Sage called last night in a panic, had me , Juice, and Ope stop by her house because she needed to tell us something urgent. While she lived in Arizona she dated a guy named Cooper Hall for a few months apparently he's a heroin addict and at first she didn't know, she confronted him about it, he told her he'd go to rehab ...never did, later on she confronted him again, dude lost it beat the shit out of her. Kicked her, she ended up unconscious with a broken rib.Luckily her roommate found her shortly after. She pressed charges, judge gave him four years. Needless to say he somehow gave a judge a sob story and was granted bail. He found her near her work, knowing where she was from. Wasn't hard for him to figure out. He told Sage last night he had scores to settle, with her, it can't be good, knowing he's close by and no clue if he's working with anyone. I asked Juice to dig for details, and asked Tara to look up Sage's file. Everything is legit. These are pictures of him, so we know who we are looking for. In the meantime I want eyes on her. Take shifts, check ins a few times a day" Jax ruffled his hair frustrated

"I don't see why we can't wipe our hands clean of this" Clay said as Jax flashed his anger.

"BECAUSE SHE IS FAMILY! Has every right to be protected! She is mine and my father's blood! We love her dearly! She has always been under this club's protection and always will! Her blood will not be spelt if I can help it. This club already knows your history Clay! If you don't like it remove that kutte and leave!" Jax yelled angrily

"I want this guy Jax! He hurt her and that don't settle easy with me. If it's OK with her I can do night watch's at her house." Opie unclenched his fits

"Yeah he's mine or Ope's , protection we will figure out, Tig put tracking devices in her truck and phone, give her extras to put in her shoes or whatever. Everyone else Keep your eyes open. Do you need to add anything darling?" Jax looked over at Sage

"You pretty much nailed everything, I'm so sorry guys I feel bad that you guys are putting your lives at possible risk" she shook her head with a tear rolling down her face

"STOP! This is what we do. You okay with Op?" he nodded towards him

"Yeah I'm OK with it, thanks Jax " Sage managed a smile

"All in favor?" Jax asked as all hands went up besides Clay's, , as the gavel went down. Everyone got up and went back to work at the garage leaving Jackson and Sage

"Wow didn't see that happen with Clay" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes

"Ignore him, he's pissed because he lost his President patch and everyone knows his business now. So... You're really good with Ope? You tell him yet?" He raised and eye

"Not yet, when I'm ready I will and yeah I'm OK with it" Sage said while looking at Jax that had a big smile on his face.

"It's not like that Jackson! I'm going to work" she left


	6. RightGirlWrongTime

_It's too bad that clock can't stop on a dime_

_'Cause she was the right girl_

_The right girl at the wrong time"- Jon Langston _

Days later, there were no sights of Cooper. Sage ask Jax to calm down the babysitting and promised to check in more. Caleb her boss allowed her to punch out at 9 PM for as long as she wanted. Opie , Kenny and Ellie have been staying with Sage for the last few nights. Sage always made sure schoolwork was always finished, played video games with Kenny, and Ellie always ask Sage to do her hair and nails.

"You're good with kids! Do you want kids in the future?" Opie asked washing his hands after helping with the dishes.

" Maybe one day yeah. My old coworker Madison that I worked with at the tavern had two small kids, both girls, her boyfriend was always on the road and the extra paycheck always helped some. Our boss was cool about her bringing them with her during her short day shifts. Boss man made up his office just for them to keep occupied, TV, movies, blocks, books, and there was a small playground across the street. We all pitched in to help, it was a fun experience.

Harry?... Do Kenny and Ellie know about OUR childhood?" She asked as she helped clean up and put some groceries away.

"Yeah they do, I pretty much told them every detail, kind of turned into a bedtime story, told him it was about us... they seem to really like you!

So your birthday is in two days." Opie beamed

"Yeah... Caleb and Tosha bought me a two night stay at that new hotel resort an hour away, I invited Madison, figured since I haven't seen her she could have a mini mom vacation. I already told Jax to call off the dogs those days. Sage said seriously crossing her arms.

"I'm not happy about it, but I'm not in charge. At least you're not spending it by yourself, when do you leave?" Opie asked as he put some clothes in the dryer.

" Tomorrow after the salon, I'm coming back here to pack and then on my way."

——————————————

Arriving at the resort and checking in taking in its beauty, as she took her room key, a few floors up finding her room 413. Opening the door... the living room alone was bigger than her apartment, with a giant couch and TV, with gray carpet...off to the side was the kitchen with a high table counter with four chairs, a stove, fridge, and mini bar. Walking back to the bedroom the king size bed had a beautiful black bed canopy , two giant walk in closets ,the carpet was off-white and a giant TV . Attached was the bathroom which had an exposed shower, the flooring was made of stone, a large clawed tub, a toilet , vanity with a large mirror and sink. This room was double the size of her apartment. She couldn't wait until her friend Madison arrived. Midway through unpacking and placing her belongings in the closet and Toiletries in the bathroom, she received a call from a number she didn't recognize. Worried it might be Cooper, she answered.

"Hey Sage it's Madison , the kids thought it would be funny to throw mommy's phone in the bath water last night, I'm sorry , I just couldn't find a sitter that would watch them for two days. I feel so terrible. Happy birthday! Madison expressed her sadness through the phone.

" Its fine, don't worry about it. You tried! thanks, we'll catch up some other time" Sage frowned as she hung up. Deciding that wasn't going to ruin her weekend and booked herself a massage. After her relaxing massage not realizing how many muscles that were in need of attention. She went to get her nails done. It was nice to be the customer for once. On her way to the mini mart she passed on her way here deciding to pick up some food and rent a few movies. Feeling her phone buzz

" Hope you're enjoying yourself! :-)" *Ope *

"This place is insane, unfortunately my friend had to bail so it's a party for One :-(". * Sage*

"So you're by yourself... For your birthday? :-( " *Opie*

"You guessed it" *Sage*

Putting her phone in her bag and finish her shopping... picking up the movies 'Texas chainsaw massacre' , 'Halloween', 'Pretty woman', and 'The notebook' .

Sage made her way back to her room. Opening her door her phone rang it was Harry.

"Hey what's up?" Sage beamed at his name

"Your hotel is a new one right outside of town about an hour away? I think I know where it's at" Opie quickly asked as he shoved some clothes in a backpack.

"Yeah why? " Sage asked as she put her few groceries away that she needed for her stay .

"I'm coming to stay with you, I already talked it over with Jax , I'll see you soon" Opie told her as he shut the front door of his house

" I won't argue, room 413" said smiled into the phone. Hanging up She decided to take a warm bath in that giant tub while she waited. Sage towel dried and quickly put on her black PJ bottoms and a sky blue tank top. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror and she was at war with her mind. Tonight was the night she needed to tell Opie, about that night . She was worried about how he would react. Her phone buzzed

"I'm here :-)" Opie

With a knock on the door, looking out the Peep hole making sure it was him, and unlocking the deadbolt letting him in.

"You weren't kidding about this place, before you argue with me... You don't deserve to be alone on your birthday" Opie gave her a small smile.

Sage smiled "Thanks Harry, I enjoy your company ,but where are the kids?" She asked as she warmed up the Chinese takeout she picked up earlier, and handing Opie a plate

"Pop wanted to take them camping since the weather is nice " he shrugged

"Sounds fun! Hope you're hungry, chow down. I picked up a couple movies" She said as she walked towards to the bedroom

"The Notebook and Pretty Woman?...oh god! Girls and there chick flicks!" He laughed as he finished his plate

"In my defense its my birthday weekend and I didn't know you'd be here! Sage said as she started The Notebook and got herself comfortable on the bed

"I'm gonna shower if you don't mind that shower looks killer" Opie grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and black tank.

Sage hardly paid attention to the movie , gathering up the nerve , she didn't feel ready but then again she wasn't sure if she would ever be ready to tell Opie what was been weighing heavy on her mind for 13 years. She grabbed the remote and shut the TV off and sat face-to-face with Harry .

"Something wrong? You haven't said much" Opie looked at her

"Yeah actually... Ope this has been a secret I kept from you all these years... That night you got patched in the club...I was there... At my house, I wasn't at Gemma's like you probably thought"

~Flashback: Opie's P.O.V~

The summer was great for me, I finished school, turned 18, worked my ass off to save up for my first Harley and I just got patched into Samcro. . Only one more thing would make this day better, however I was not looking forward to talking to Jack Teller . Sage's father, which everyone knew he was a stubborn bitter man. Cutting off the bikes engine and walked over to the tree with the letters H, S, J. . Him, Sage and Jax carved their initials into the tree in the front yard of Sage's house when they were in Junior high.

Knocking on the door, taking a deep breath and surprisingly her father let me in.

"Hello Mr. Teller , I came to talk to you about Sage. Um.. This isn't easy for me but... I've been in love with your daughter for a few years now, I like your permission to date her, I like her to be my old lady." I managed to get out as I fixed the Collar of my shirt.

"Old lady? Boy you're 18 years old, she's 16, she still a child. That club is toxic, I only allow her to be around you and them so I don't actually have to be a father. I pay her Hardly any mind at all. Hanging around toxic killers, your father included , it is bad enough, that club just killed my brother ...I just know it. I think it's best you leave boy" Jack Teller pointed to the door

"Yes sir". I said Sadly walking out the door, climbing on my Harley looking up at Sage's window ... her bedroom light was off, meaning she wasn't home and I drove away thinking ' at least I tried' "

END P.O.V

~Present~

"I was there! I was in the next room, I heard every word! you told my father that you were in love with me. That took guts! I was so pissed off and upset ! I yelled at my father and he told me he didn't care about how I felt and sent me to bed. I cried all night. I'm just happy that It didn't ruin our friendship too much. I mean yeah you avoiding me for a couple weeks, but I'm glad I knew as to why, or else I would've drove myself crazy wondering. At half sacks patch in party, Jackson noticed the way I kept looking at you and dragged it out of me, encouraged me to tell you" Sage finally admitted , while her heart felt like it was going to explode.

"You were there? Why did it take you this long to confess that to me?" He narrowed his eyes at her

"I didn't want you to put your life on hold for me, it wouldn't have been fair to you, so I kept it to myself, and look... You met Donna and You had two beautiful kids together. It took me this long because I wasn't sure how you would react." Her shoulders sank, starting to feel anxious

"You were really there the whole time? I get it! I'm not mad, you're right about everything I suppose. I don't get why you seem so upset about it, no worries" Opie gave her a small smile.

Sage looked away for a moment and took a deep breath trying not to cry, and looked at him "I'm upset because... I felt the SAME exact way too, the same way you felt about me. I started realizing I had feelings for you too when I was around 14 years old, Ope... I still feel the same, I know you don't anymore and that's completely OK. It's a secret that I've kept and you deserve to know. I just don't want our friendship to go to hell.

Hell I've only went on a few dates and Dated Cooper, but It was always you I was thinking of" Sage felt her cheeks get warm, breaking eye contact with Opie and getting off the bed and walked to the mini bar in the kitchen , grabbing a shot of whiskey and sat on the counter and started to let a few

Tears escape.

Moments later after processing what Sage has confessed, Opie made his way into the kitchen, walked up to her and wiped a tear off her cheek. Cupping her face in her hands he looked into her eyes.

"Sage Midnight Teller... Do you STILL feel that way about me? That SAME feeling you did then and the way I feel about you. Always have?... at this exact moment?" Opie looked into her eyes as he whispered.

"Yes... Wait... You mean?" Sage she looked into his eyes with confusion

" Its always been you too, so what are we gonna do with this ?" Opie asked as he placed his hands next to her legs.

"Uhh shit... Umm... Give ourselves a chance to catch our breath, this whole thing with Cooper, and you just got out of a divorce, I don't want it to look like you're jumping girl to girl. Give it a few weeks until the fog settles. Sage shrugged

"So you're saying you'll be my old lady if I asked?" He grinned wide

"Yes Ope... When the time is right. And I want you to get checked out after being with a porn star she laughed

"I'll do anything for you, last question and I promise not to make it

a habit until we are official.

Can I PLEASE kiss you?" Opie held his breath hoping she would say yes. Sage nodded yes. Opie gently grabbed the back of her head and slowly and softly kissed her lips. Breaking apart seconds later, leaving chills sent through Sage's body.


	7. TakeYourTime

_I don't wanna steal your covers_

_I just wanna take your time."- Sam Hunt_

Sage stretched out in the giant bed and yawned, noticing how relaxed and well rested when Opie was around, she missed Ellie and Kenny being around, but they needed a night in private. Checking her phone and received lots of Happy birthday messages. Washing her face and made her way to the kitchen and was greated by a big smile .

" Happy birthday babe!" Opie handed her a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and fruit.

" Mmmm looks good , thank you ... Babe? Already? We're not official yet and you already have a claim on me" she laughed and dug into her breakfast as Opie sat down.

" I've always had a claim on you, the club knows it!" He told her placing his coffee cup to his lips

" It's that obvious? What was Jax's reaction when he found out those so many years ago?" She looked up at him

" Remember that day we were out on our bikes all day after school, I don't know ... I was about thirteen maybe? I had marks on my face , told you I wreaked my bike on the way home?" He asked playing with his beard

" You and Jax got into it right?" She laughed and finished her coffee

"Yep ! So what's the birthday girl have in mind today?" He got up clearing the table and started washing the breakfast dishes

"Tanning bed, the pool, some girly shopping, and hang out here I guess" she shrugged

" How about I go into town and pick up some beer and a few another things for later, go tanning but take your phone , and we can relax by the pool later. I really enjoy seeing you in almost nothing" he smirked

She blushed and laughed " You're such a guy ! Sounds good, by the way I'm always wear my GPS , I made a charm ankle bracelet out of it" she pointed to her ankle

" Good idea , I'll be back soon" Opie kissed her forehead and left.

Later that evening , Opie brought back a big birthday Cupcake , a case of beer and a small present, which she was instructed not to open yet, and told her to get ready to go out because he wanted to take her to dinner.

Choosing her new long sleeve charcoal V-Cut shirt , black jeans and new stiletto strap high heels . Curling her hair with a touch of makeup and added small hoop earrings. Walking out to the living room where Opie was sitting on the couch in a black button up shirt and his hair pulled back.

Opie's head shot up when he heard her come into the room " You look great! You sure you're okay with taking the Harley?"

" Yeah it's totally fine , you're looking pretty sharp yourself " Sage Smiled up at him.

" I try when I want to , before we go ... your gifts" Opie handed her a small gift bag

Opening It , was two black boxes , one had a necklace with a fairy , the other was a bracelet with dragonflies.

" These are beautiful ! Thank you , I love them !" Thanks Ope you're a sweet heart "

" I remember when we were kids , you said you believed that they held magical protection and you've loved them ever since. Let's go to dinner " he grabbed her hand and lead her out the door .

After an amazing dinner, and a small ride, Sage was happy that Opie now knew what she held in for years. She was with her family again , and now knowing Opie never lost feelings for her.

They made it back to the room and got relaxed for the night and watched the rest of the movies. Putting in "Pretty Woman" . Opie laughed as Sage laid her head on her chest.

" This movie reminded me of that night you danced , Pretty Hot!!!! And your moves turned me on to be honest, you probably have way better skills than Lyla" Opie said as Sage lifted her head up and looked at him.

" Highly doubt that . I ... don't have a lot of experience. Lost myself to Cooper , we dated for a short time , we were only inmate ... I don't know ... a few times. He was too worried about chasing that needle rather than what he had at home . Sage shrugged and blushed .

" What a loser , you're a beautiful girl, you didn't deserve any of that bullshit"

" Thanks darlin , after...what happened I had all plans to move back home once I finnished school I couldn't be near him " Frowning she laid her head back on his chest.

" I'm glad you came back , I missed you , I'm thrilled you told me how you felt" he started playing with her hair.

"Harry ... before we make it official , you already know I want kids and possibly marriage one day. How do you feel about it? Sage asked while playing nervously with her necklace

" I'm game, I'm all in , as much as I would love to roll around in these sheets with you right now , I get it when you said to give it time. My feelings for you never changed, you deserve to be happy, and I really hope you will be my happy old lady when the time is right. I wouldn't mind having a couple more little Winston's running around" Opie smiled meaning every word.

After a wonderful birthday weekend, it was time to check back into reality. Sage and Opie making their way back to charming. Glancing in her Rearview mirror checking on Opie on his bike not far behind her. They were only 15 mins away from home when a black car with tinted windows sped past, hearing one single gun shot Opie went down on his bike and the car quickly faded away. Sage hit her breaks and ran over to Opie noticing blood coming from his shoulder. Quickly taking her cardigan and put pressure on his wound, and dialed Jax

" You okay?"

" Ope's not, drive-by , gunshot in his shoulder , we need the flatbed and Tara , can Juice track my location?"

" yeah we got you, we know where your at. Bobby and Sack are coming with the tow truck , you get him to the clubhouse now, I'll get Tara" Jax yelled

Sage hung up, helped Opie in the truck and sped towards the clubhouse, while Chibs and Tig helped him inside and Tara started to treat his wound.

"What the hell happened ?" Jax asked with a troubled face

" I'm not sure,he was right behind me, and a black car with really dark tinted windows drove past , fired , and sped away! That's all I seen , I swear! " Sage Panicked.

" We are in the middle of mending some fences with other charters at the moment, we're kind of blind at the moment so we don't know" Half sack told her

" Sage , he's asking for you" Tara said a she quickly stepped out of the room.

Sage hurried into the room with Jax behind her.

" Why do I feel like this is on me ? Why do I feel like this is Cooper hiding somewhere in the darkness?"

" Don't think that way ! I'm okay ! No serious damage , right doc? Opie asked Tara

"It's definitely lodged in there , luckily it didn't go any further or else you might not be here. I'm gonna need you to lay down so I can get the bullet out . I need everyone out" Tara instructed getting her tools ready.

" Sage stays if she can handle it" Opie took a chug of whiskey and laid down on the table and held his hand out to hold Sage's hand . She nodded

After some time Tara was finished and Jax came in and looked at Ope

" Bikes in the garage , it's not too bad, only a couple days to fix "Jax said shoving his hands into his pockets , noticing Sage and Ope holding hands.

Sage looked at him and smiled " I came clean to him over the weekend. We're not official yet, we both need some time with these whole Ex issues"

Jax nodded and looked over at Ope " you hurt my cousin , I'll put a bullet in your other shoulder , I don't care that you're my best friend. Anyways Piney is on his way with the kids" Jax smiled and walked away.

" Op, you need to make sure you take your antibiotics and change your bandages a few times a day. Keep it clean , no bike, no heavy lifting for a few short weeks, it's not as bad as it looks".

" Thanks Tara" Opie sat up and got off the table.

" So I guess it's time I look after you now , your place or mine? Cause clearly we need to look after each other , OR ...one of the other guys can sub in for the babysitting shift." she grinned at him already knowing he wouldn't be okay with that

" Over my dead body , I volunteered full time for that! Your place , we can drop by mine , pick up some clothes for a few days. Honestly I can nearly stand that place anymore , the ghost of Donna and then Lyla , too much bad shit In that house , when the time is right , I think I'm gonna sell it"

" You guys are welcome anytime , I mean it, and besides this happening , I had an amazing birthday , thank you for not allowing me not to spend it alone" Sage stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.


	8. Enemies

_You started something that you just couldn't stop,_

_You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob._

_And their one last wish is that you pay for it_

_And there's no way you're getting out of this!- Shinedown_

****Contains Some Violence ***

Three weeks have passed, Opie was more than halfway healed, his bike was fixed ,got the OK from Tara to be more active , and him and Sage took care of each other. After her shift at limits Sage made her way down the dark road to her truck, throwing her bag in the passenger seat, next thing everything went black.

~Opie's P.O.V~

"She should have been home by now," I paced back-and-forth calling Jax

"She's not home yet, somethings not right, she said she was on her way, that was 20 minutes ago, I can't leave Kenny and Ellie" I started to pull at my hair

"Shit, why did I let her talk me out of the protection shifts, calling an emergency meeting NOW I'll have Tig check out her truck and I'll send my mom over, get here as soon as my mom gets there" Jax quickly hung up.

Five minutes later Gemma pulls into the driveway quickly.

"You find her baby!" Gemma gave me a nervous hug

"If anything happens I'll never forgive myself, I love her Gem" Opie looked at Gemma

"I know you do, everyone knows baby, Now go find her!" She shoved me out the door

" I hurried and started my Harley and speed over to the clubhouse.

~END POV~

As soon as everyone reached the table and unknown number flashed on Jax's phone, answering it turning it on speakerphone. A voice spoke slowly.

"Oh the biker boys everyone loves so much I don't believe I need to introduce myself"

"Wheres my cousin you sick piece of shit?! I want to talk to her!" Jax yelled into the phone

"Jax! Woods!, safe place!" She yelled in the background as Cooper backhanded her.

"I want five grand, I believe she already told you where she's at , but I'd hurry, she might have an hour, maybe more, maybe less" Cooper laughed deep in his throat

" What do you mean asshole? , don't hurt her!"Jax was filled with rage

"Stay tune for a video" Cooper hung up

"Juice see if you could track her! Have a feeling I know where she might be, she gave me keywords, the woods near the town park, not many houses around there" Jax pulled at his hair as his phone dinged . Opening up a video the Samcro crew watched in horror

Sage was tied up and gagged with belts and ropes sitting in a wooden storage crate, buried in the ground several feet, trying to scream, Cooper nailed the top of the crate shut and started shoveling dirt onto it. The video cut off

"Got it boss you were right" Juice told Jax

" Piney and Sack, you stay here, Bobby get the counterfeits, everyone in the vans, Ope you're with me! We can't waste any time !" Jax yelled throughout the clubhouse and the whole crew sped off.

Sage couldn't believe she was being buried alive, what if she never sees her family again, she'll never start a family of her own, her and Opie may never have their chance. Tears flowed down her cheeks, she knew she needed to stay calm and focus on her normal breathing. Moments passed so slowly which felt like an eternity. After some time She heard low faint voices, and the wrestling of shovels digging. Several minutes later a crowbar was opening the lid , she came face-to-face with Happy, Jax, and Opie. Jax hurried and took his Knife and cut her restraints

"She's alert and breathing boss" Happy told them

"Jesus Christ ! Jax... He buried

me... alive!!!! Sage she said with a raspy voice and sobbing. Feeling weak Opie and Jax put Sage's arms around their necks and helped her out of the box. They each gave her a hug.

" Good thing were were able to track you and you shouted those code words for me or we would of never..." Jax trailed off starting to choke up

"I know" its all she can manage to say.

" I thought I lost you too! forever" Opie said as he gave her a light kiss on the lips, being careful around her Bruised Cut lip from where Cooper backhanded her.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Jax was fuming

"No, all this was the worst of it" Sage gently touched her lip and cheek and Jax nodded

"Hey boss? she OK? These two are very antsy" Tig yelled out a few yards away

"She's weak but OK" Jax yelled back and Sage looked at him confused

"You got him? Wait? Two? How?"She arched her eyebrow , placing her arms around Opie's waist for support

"Yeah , Cooper and his dealer Andrew. Brought counterfeit bills , they got distracted then boom got them. I want Cooper Jax I really do he almost killed her! Opie looked at his best friend and clinched his fist and Jax nodded. Sage took a moment and made a long hard decision ... and shook her head 'no'

"NO,... You guys can have Andrew, but I want Cooper. Jax I need your knife" Sage coughed , her throat was so dry.

"Sage... I don't think your cut out to do this" Jax said running his hands through his hair.

"Boss, let her do it, this is her revenge. Tig , Juice and I will clean everything up, No trace of anything, everything wiped clean. So this won't go back on her or anyone else." Happy said as he reached into his back of his pocket for an extra set of gloves and handed them to her

"Far as I know, I haven't heard from Cooper, no issues, haven't seen or heard from him, they both could have changed their names, could be anywhere around the world. Samcro knows nothing. I fell walking to my truck in the dark after work. Now Jax ... GIVE ME YOUR KNIFE" Sage put out her hand as Jax nodded and gave it to her.

Walking over to Cooper and Andrew, that were tied to a tree with the crew surrounding them. Opie and Jax didn't leave her side. Sage took a long hard look at the enemy in front of her, that tall ginger man with pale skin and dark eyes.

"You should have been dead, but no, you were always such a damsel in distress, a loser, a bitch, that's why I always hated being around you. Try to get me clean, put me in jail, guess what baby I'm back. It was fun playing cat and mouse games. Too bad your boyfriend survived that bullet" Cooper spat

"I knew that was you, what's wrong Cooper, mad that I won again? Did you have fun with your Obsession following me? You can call me everything you want, however you forgot one thing" Sage spoke with rage in her voice, clutching the knife behind her back and walked up and stood inches of front of him and made eye contact. " I LOVE..." She started as Cooper interrupted her

"That you love me? I never loved you" Cooper laughed

"No! Not what I was going to say. What I was going to say was... I LOVE... The fact that you forgot... That... IM A TELLER !" Sage said as she jolted with anger and with a quick swift movement she cut his throat. Watching him choke on his own blood, as she took a few steps back, threw the knife and gloves down and watched Opie as he shot both Andrew and Cooper in the head, nodding to Jackson that she was OK

"Boys clean this up. No trace of anything, Ope you need to get her back to her place, I'll have Tara look her over." Jax told us as he helped the crew finish what was started

"Got it, I'm not leaving her". Opie told him. Both turning to leave the last thing Sage remembered was the smell of gasoline and fire.


	9. Red

_Can't get you outta my head, girl_

_Can't get you outta my head_

_The way you color up my world_

_I'm seein' red – Dustin Lynch_

\- Opie's P.O.V-

Watching Sage fall asleep every night became a habit, a habit that I didn't want to break. This girl, he thought about her frequently over the years. I was thinking about that night at her fathers house. No one knows, not even her ...that when I was on my bike that night, I cried. Sure the club and my first ride was great but I didn't have the one thing I truly wanted the most. Her!. Knowing damn well her father would say no regardless what her age was. It was only a two years difference between us. After that I knew I'd never be good enough for her. Then I moved on with Donna.

Seeing her dance like that at the nightclub made me weak ,my thoughts were tangled, Envisioning her in tangled bed sheets.

Her coming back I thought it was all just a dream until I realized it wasn't. That night at the resort it took me everything I had not to hold her, then she told me her secret, telling me that she heard every word I said that night at her house, those many years ago. My mind went a million miles a minute. She confessed she love me too and no one knew it.

The way strands of her hair fell in her face, the way her face got red when she became nervous, her lips full for needing to be kissed.The way she always paced the floor when she was anxious.

The way I felt a jolt in my body after kissing her. I needed too kiss her! I needed to feel her lips on mine! I need to feel how she felt.

Cooper hurting her and almost killing her ripped me apart, the same way I felt when I seen Donna's dead body on the cold pavement. That pain torn me up all over again. I thought I almost lost her too.

Seeing red... Between the rage I had about Cooper that buried my girl alive, and the passion I've always had for her. Her curved body that long black hair and piercing green eyes were always my weakness. My dad was almost always right about things. This was my second chance. After much needed time we both needed, I decided to plan something, I needed her to be my old lady. No more ex issues on either side, the kids love her, both of us have been sleeping great with each other around. It was the perfect time. I grabbed the truck keys ,loaded up the kids and made a few stops

\- End POV-


	10. GoodGirlBadBoy

_Tryin' to be a good girl, but fallin' for a bad boy..._

_Well she's sundress cotton, he's grease on a Carhartt shirt_

_She's a candle in the wind, he's a light it up and let it burn- Florida Georgia Line_

Weeks after what had happened and she had a few nightmares about that night but Opie was there to encourage her she was OK. Sage no longer lived in fear, no one ask questions, and she was happy. She was back to work comfortably without having to look over her shoulder . One day while working at limits it seemed as the entire town is always there. After placing several orders at the kitchen Sage came back to the Samcro table which was always closest to the stage and gave them other round of beer and soda for Kenny and Ellie. Caught off guard noticing Opie on stage with a microphone in his hand, Sage crossed her arms and mouth "what are you doing?" Opie cleared his throat

"I'm sorry for interrupting everyone's time, I already got the OK from Caleb to do this. So here goes... Most of you know our Samcro crew,some of you like us and some don't. I'm up here because there's this girl I've been in love with since I was a teenager, I still am, life got in the way for both of us and we never got our chance. She came back, at first I thought I was dreaming, I took it as a sign. She's an amazing person, what I'm trying to ask is ... Sage Teller would you make me a happy reaper Vice President and be my old lady? " Opie said staring down at Sage.

Sage smiled ear to ear, blushing as she climbed on stage, and said "yes" into the microphone, giving Opie a sweet kiss. The crowd cheered and whistled, and a shout from Piney "it's about damn time". The two stepped down from the stage, and Sage sat on his lap looking at Jax.

"You knew about this?" Sage asked with a grin

"Sweetheart! he's my best friend, I know everything! I'm glad you told him and the time is right for the both of you and he wanted EVERYBODY to know you were his" Jax grinned

Hearing the order bell go off, Sage jumped up. "Well boys I need to get back to it" giving Opie a kiss while he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"Save that shit for later!" Bobby shouted

Over the next few days the news and gossip was all over town. Sage was known as a good girl with the bad boy. The innocent girl that grew up in this town that was now the old lady of a greasy biker mechanic. Most of the people in town excepted it, some gave dirty looks, but neither of them cared. They both loved each other for many years, it was their time to be happy together. Kenny and Ellie approved of Sage, they told her they missed having a female role model in their life.

The family of four sat in the living room having a movie night with a giant bucket of popcorn. The kids were laying on the floor with sleeping bags, while Sage and Opie crawled up on the couch, Sage started to trace over Donna's tattoo on his arm.

"Does that bother you?" He asked squinting his eyes at her

"No, you had a life with her, I just don't want to feel like I'm replacing her that's all" Sage looked over at the kids.

"I don't want you to think that, they love you, I love you. I even loved you before and during Donna. That sounds messed up I know, but I'm being honest. Donna knew about you, reason why she never talk to you. Guess she was unhappy with the thought of me being crazy about someone else before her" Harry shrugged shoveling popcorn in his mouth

"I honestly don't blame her. She was a really good fit for you." Sage frowned at the memory of her

"Yeah but when I got locked up she couldn't handle it anymore, she started hating the club. She didn't get it, she was always blindsided because I never told her everything! only 'need to know' things like you do." Opie said not taking his eyes off the movie

"Well I grew up under everyone's wing here, I kept my eyes open. Ope you can tell me everything or just need to know things ... I'm OK with either way.It's your choice, I'll keep an open mind I always have" she said with a smile and continued to watch the movie letting her head on his shoulder, holding hands. Thinking her life was halfway complete.


	11. LikeYouNeverHadIt

_You been wondering where I've been your whole life_

_Need somebody that'll fit just right_

_Treat your body, blow your mind_

_I'll love you like you've never had it_

_I'll get you makin' this a habit_

_I'll have you calling your friends_

_Saying you ain't ever been_

_Skin on skin with a man like this-Florida_

_Georgia Line_

**Some mature content**

One month later Sage and Opie were still going strong. The towns gossip about them died down. Thankfully. Occasionally the Salon girls would try to dig for dirty details . Wanting to hear kinky romance stories , Sage kept things casual. She didn't need the town knowing her personal life. After a few morning clients she texted Ope.

" Caleb called , said he's closing limits for the night, wants to do some light remodeling . Any special requests for dinner?" *Sage*

" Hmm ... Give me some time to think about it" * Opie*

One hour later she heard the sound of motorcycles pulling into the parking lot. As she finnished another client. Walking outside, seeing Opie with a small poster that said "DINNER?" With a single red rose

" Figured since the kids are staying at a friends house, and you're off tonight, it would be a perfect time to ask you out on an official date. The steakhouse tonight 7pm sound good?" Opie smiled

Sage gave him a kiss and took the rose. " Yes of course! Sounds great , thank you ... where you guys headed too?" She asked looking at the whole crew.

Opie looked around to make sure no outsiders overheard. " Gun run, hopefully not many more of these. Jax wants to shut this shit down , the gun running , it all allows us to sleep at night , no targets on our back and no ATF up our ass. I won't be gone long . Tara said she can pick up the kids from school and take them over their friends place"

" Everything sounds good , stay whole , be careful" Sage stood on her tippy toes to kiss him .

" Always careful" Opie told her as he put his helmet on.

Sage walked towards Jax which looked deep in thought giving him a hug " what's bothering you ?"

" This gun mess, I want no more part of it, fixing Clay's mess , he no longer wants much to do with the club anymore since we casted the vote. Wendy is out of rehab, wants to be more involved in Abel's life, not sure how I feel about it. Tara's pissed off , that and we both found out Tara's pregnant, another Teller on the way. My mind is scrambled" Jax took a deep breath and started up his bike.

" I don't blame Tara for being upset , she raised him . Baby Teller number two , I'm so excited " Sage beamed

" I told you before my mother so don't spill it! I'll be on her shit list for weeks! Anyways we gotta hit the road." Jax nodded to the crew

" Not saying a word ! Take care of each other ! When you guys go ghost I worry" Sage kissed Jax in the cheek and the guys drove off

Finishing up her last client of the day, her mind became lost in thought. Her and Opie have been a couple for about a month, but haven't been intimate yet. She wasn't ready just to quickly jump in the sack. After all she's only been with Cooper. Her mind was made up, tonight is going to be more than just dinner. She clocked out of work and treated herself to a spa - shopping day since she had a few hours to spare.

Two hours later Sage felt she needed to get her nails, a facial and waxing done , after she picked up a few date night outfits . By 6 PM road around, Opie pulled into the driveway, while Sage put on her new black pants, red and black lace top, and leather heel boots. Her hair was pinned half up with loose curls. Putting on her fairy necklace and dragonfly bracelet Opie gave her for her birthday , and small diamond earnings with her usual light make up.

"You look amazing, you always do! Give me a few minutes to shower." Opie gave her a quick kiss and headed to the shower. The nighttime felt amazing on her skin, Opie stop at a large wooded area with a peaceful stream running through it.

"You have your safe place, this is mine" Opie grabbed her hand and sat down next to the water. "I found this place right after you left to go to Arizona, I was pissed you left even knowing it was for good reasons. The days that I thought about you, I knew I couldn't go home yet, so I came here, I told Donna that Clay needed me for some bullshit errand. Kept thinking what if your dad actually said yes. Would you have stayed?" He looked at her

Sage nodded "Harry , I needed to make something of myself, I wasn't running from you ,or the club, or family I really wanted to go to school and I know you wouldn't have left Samcro."

"Guess you're right, let's go home" he got up and held out his hand to help her off the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sage looked over herself in her bathroom mirror, Changing into her baby pink lace baby doll night dress with matching panties. Taking the pins out of her hair and letting her hair fall , curls bouncing. Opening the door and walking into the bedroom , Opie was flipping through a magazine, not noticing she walked in. Tiptoeing over to him, took the magazine from his hands and throwing it to the floor. Opie's eyes grew wide and licked his lips as Sage straddled him.

"Damn baby" he said as he grabbed her face and kissed her.

Breaking the kiss apart, Sage placed her hands on his chest. "Ope we've been a couple for over a month, and you have been so protective and so patient with me. Sage looked into his eyes, and kissed him lightly tugging his bottom lip with her teeth . "I want you".

Opie gave a lust hungry smile, grabbing Sage's thighs and flipping her over, with him towering her. "You sure you're ready for me to do this?" He asked as she gave him a smile and a nod.

Opie Started softly kissing her plump lips, making his way down to her neck. Running his fingertips down her arms and over her stomach. Pulling her night dress over her head, and removing her pink panties, she was fully exposed.

"Beautiful" escaped his lips as he removed his shirt and parted her legs and climb back on top of her kissing her lips with more hunger. Sage ran her fingers down his back growing impatient.

"Harry!!!" Sage became flustered.

"Patience! Our whole friendship and relationship we took things slow, this is no different. I want to take my time with you. Kiss every inch of your skin, devour you like you never had it, the way you deserve." Opie slowly kissed her, and made that promise as they twisted up in the bed sheets.

The next morning Sage awoke with a sore body, but smiled at the memory why. Noticing Opie was still asleep, tiptoeing into the shower and turn it it on waiting on the hot water to warm up. Gazing at her reflection with her hair tangled, make up slightly smudged, tracing her hands over the tiny love bites. Smiling to herself as she got into the shower.

Halfway through Opie joined her, grabbing her face gently giving her a soft kiss.

"How do you feel?" Opie asked as he rubbed soap all over her body

"Amazing, a little sore, but in a good way, it's just been a really long time" she smirked

"Don't remind me he had you first. I've visioned you so many times I've lost count, but last night..." Opie trailed off with a growl in his throat

"I'm sorry babe, but like I said before, it was always you I was thinking of". She gave him a kiss and got out to dry off

"I need to run to the clubhouse, the guys decided to have a party and I can only imagine the aftermath. Jax is out of town with Tara and Abel until tomorrow, so I'm in charge." He told her as he poured himself a cup of coffee

"Shit! Well I have a couple errands to run, won't take me long, I can swing by and help you, after that we can pick up the kids and go out for pizza" she asked as she grabbed her bag and keys

"Sounds good, see you soon" Opie gave her a kiss as she walked out the door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the clubhouse Sage was greeted by an aroma of beer and pussy. And Opie throwing out about a dozen of garbage bags.

"MEN!!!!" Sage begin to clean the pool table, she noticed the 'church room 'untouched. She started smiling a devilish grin and continued to throw beer bottles in a bag.

"What was that 'up to no good' grin about?" Opie asked walking over sitting on the pool table and crossed his arms

"Confession... Since we were in high school, I always wondered what it would be like to get fucked on the reaper table" Sage gave him a flirty smile as he walked over to her, threw the trash bag across the room. Grabbing her by the thighs picking her up, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her at the head of the table. Sage giggled as she grabbed the gavel

"All in favor of having wild sex on the church table?" She grinned and slammed the gavel down

" YAY" Opie said as he attacked her lips quickly stripping her pants. Kissing all the way down her body making her body jolt, fingernails digging into the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Jax needed to call a club meeting, Sage and Gemma were chatting away at the bar

"Sage can you bring me my cigarettes" Jax called

Sage grabbed the pack that was sitting on the bar stool where he was sitting and handed it to him, exchanging grins with Opie, Remembering the day before. Jax Noticing their secret conversation

"What's that about? "Jax ask while he lit up a cigarette and took a long drag noticing nicks in the table. "Why is the table scuffed" he asked looking at everyone and Sage giggled

Opie spoke up " Sorry brother, but you left me in charge and I had to make her fantasy come to life"

The crew whistled

"Aye look at all these table marks lad " Chibs said as he ran his hand over the nicks in the table

"What can I say... Your V. P did an amazing job! While you were gone, your boys threw a party, Ope and I came to clean up. Next time they leave a mess I'll drag them all back here myself and beat their ass " Sage said looking directly at her cousin.

"Sage you can't talk to my crew like that" Jax told her as he finishing his smoke

"I'll beat your ass too President, no need to jump at me" raising her eye at Jax , watching him sink into his chair

"Better listen to her boss, she did cut a guys throat" Tig stood up for Sage

"Jesus... Sage you are another Gemma" Jax told her as he sat up hearing Gemma laugh at the bar

"Just keep skateboards away from me... some porn stars and Crow eaters might get smacked !" Walking past Op Sage give him a kiss as she closed the doors.


	12. RingOnEveryFinger

_I'll put a ring on every finger_

_Just to show you I'm legit_

_Go on try my last name on girl_

_Just to see if it fits_

_If I could baby I would_

_Marry you a million times_

_Put a ring on every finger_

_Just to show the whole world that you're mine- Lo Cash_

Eighteen Months has passed since Sage became Harry Winston's old lady. Harry sold his house , and the two bought a beautiful four bedroom two bathroom house with a big yard and a garage.

The last several months Jax and the club or able to mend fences with the other charters and got out of a gun running business.

Tara and Jax welcomed a baby boy, they named Thomas after Jax's brother, and Abel learned about his birth mom , Wendy which Jax agree to supervised visits.

*Opie's P.O.V*

Watching Sage having fun with the kids always brought a smile to my face. From water guns, to baking in the kitchen. They really loved her, she always stepped in when I needed to be away. Sage took over the step mother role and loved my kids as if they were her own blood. Remembering when they asked if they can call her mom, smiling she said she didn't mind, but would never replace their real mother. I felt complete, the club, acceptance, home life. It was stress-free. Deciding my next move, I needed to talk to Gemma and Jax . . Quickly sending Jax a text.

" You and your mom busy ? I need to talk to you both * Opie*

" At my moms now . Tara's picking up boys from daycare" *Jax

" On my way" *Opie*

"Sage, Jax needs me to drop by Gemma's house, some thing about paperwork at the garage she needs. I won't be long" I yelled over the noise that was happening in the kitchen.

Sage stopped her cookie making, and baking flour fight with the kids to peek around the corner "OK babe, see you in a few. Love you. Be careful" blowing him a kiss.

"Always! Love you" I yelled back at her laughing at Kenny and Ellie 's giggles in the kitchen

Arriving at the Teller- Morrow house , cutting my bike engine, walking in taking a breath motioning for Gemma and Jax to sit at the dinner table.

"Hey baby, everything OK? My niece driving you off your seat yet?" Gemma smirked at me

"She's great Gem. The way we make each other feel, she knows the club life, she's amazing with my kids, she took on a role not too many can handle. I asked to talk to you to is because well... you two are the closest family Sage has now. Jax ...we were best friends since we were in diapers. Gem you're the kind of mother I needed in my life, the support. I'd like your blessing to marry Sage." Looking at Gemma and Jax as they smiled at me

"Oh, yes of course baby, I've always noticed the way you look at her you never lost that look" Gemma got up , grab my face and kiss the top of my head. " Yes sweetheart you have my blessing. "

"Mine too! Marrying a Teller..., are you prepared for that? She's just like my mother, I'm still sticking to my word you hurt her, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your other shoulder" Jax punched my arm and dragged me into a hug

"I'll manage! I said with a laugh "Jax... It's always been her. I'm not doing anything to mess that up. I already found the perfect ring, I have an idea what I want to do, but I need help with all the details. I played with the rings on my fingers

"Sure baby what do you need help with? Gemma asking setting down her coffee

*End Point Of View*

Sage clocked out of the salon and got in her truck has she heard the roaring of motorcycles, it was Samcro

. "Ope needs you at the garage now! It's an emergency, don't ask questions just go!" Jax yelled over all the Harley's.

Sage nodded and said towards Teller Morrow garage with the whole crew behind her. Put in her truck in park she rushed towards him as he stood in the middle of the parking lot. Noticing the crew circling them ,revving their engines, wonder what was going on , looking over at the office seeing Gemma With a smile on her face, and Kenny and Ellie holding a sign that said "SAY YES " confused looking at Opie getting down on one knee, with his bike ware and Kutte on, holding a black box that contained a small blue Opal engagement ring.

"Sage Midnight Teller will you please take my last name and marry me?" Opie looked up at her , looking nervous.

Sage caught a sob and her throat, not expecting this. "Are you sure? She asked with a laugh

"Positive" Opie looked up at her smiling

"YES!!!" She yelled nodding. Opie placed the ring on her finger, stood up , and grab the back of her legs... lifting her up as she locked her legs around his waist and neck and then engaged in a soft kiss, while the crew applauded, whistled, and revved up their bikes.

"I have one more surprise for you, before you argue with me, all I'm telling you is that... Everything is handled so DON'T worry" Opie took her hand and walk towards his bike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opie and Sage jumped on the bike and chased the sunset. One hour later they arrived at a familiar place... the hotel resort where she had her birthday. Smiling ... Opie checked in and proceeded to walk to the elevator.

"I'm going to blindfold you... Part of the surprise" he told her as he took off his bandanna and wrapped it around her eyes. The sound of the elevator dinged , Opie guided her down halls and around a few corners, they came to a stop and he removed the blindfold. Coming face-to-face with a door that read 413.

" Ope... You got the same room?" Sage looked at him as he unlocked the door.

"The other night when you were baking cookies with the kids, I told you Jackson and Gemma needed some paperwork. I lied, because I needed to talk to them. Sage I asked them for their blessing to marry you. Since they are the closest family you have. Jax help me with the proposal, Gemma paid for this room for tonight, her treat. " Opie told her as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

Sage's eyes grew wide taking in the site. Lights were streamed around the canopy bed, Rose petals shaped like a heart, with a silver plate of chocolate covered strawberries and champagne with two wine glasses in the middle of the heart.

"This room you told me your secret that you have loved me back all these years. Thank you for still loving me and allowing me to move on with my life back then, even though it was killing us both inside. Fate brought us back together. Told Jax and Gemma everything about our weekend we had here. She helped me with all this, this morning. Went back to charming packed us an overnight bag, sent Jax and the crew your way after you got off work, and well ... you know what happened from there... And the kids are staying with Jax and Tara for the night" Opie told her as he gave her a light kiss and lead her to the bathroom, turning on the bathwater adding bubbles and more rose petals. Opie stripped both of their clothes and got cozy and enjoyed each other's bare skin in the warm water.

"Everything is beautiful Ope, thank you for all of this! Any idea when you'd like to get hitched?" Sage started playing with his fingers

"I'll leave that up to you?" He grabbed her hand in his and kissed her hand

"The week of Halloween?" She turned to look at him

"Five months?" He pouted

"Patience , our whole relationship... we took our time, this is no different now" Sage grinned quoting him.


	13. LifeChanges

_You never know what's gonna happen_

_You make your plans and you hear god laughing_

_Life changes, and I wouldn't change it for the world," - Thomas Rhett_

Sage immediately shot up from her night slumber and ran to the bathroom. This has been a habit for an entire week. Smiling to herself , she quickly made herself a doctors appointment. It's been three months since Opie and Sage exchanged their vows, and have been trying for a baby since then.

After dropping the kids off at school, she called her boss Tosha letting her know she will be late.

Deciding to swing by the garage to drop off Her husbands lunch .

He greeted her in the lot.

" hey babe thanks! your face looks flushed, you still sick?" Opie asked her kissing the top of her head

" yeah , I made an appointment, I'm headed there now...Ope this might be it" she gave him a weak smile

"Hope so! Do you need me to come with you? Opie looked at the cars in the lot that needed attention .

" No , I'll be fine , probably just filling out forms, you guys have a line of cars to get to" Sage said as she kissed Opie and left for the doctors.

After filling out a stack of papers. The nurse called her in, gave her a pregnancy test, jotting all of Sage's information down and instructed her to change into a gown. Hearing a knock , a middle aged man with dark hair and wide glasses walked in.

" Hello Mrs Winston, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Nelson , your test results came back, you ARE indeed pregnant, I understand this is your first pregnancy, congratulations! Now if you would lay back so we can do a cervix exam" Dr Nelson told her as he went straight to work.

Moments later, the doctor discarded his gloves, washing his hands and looks over her chart as he rolled the stool over next to her feeling her abdomen.

" You're positive this date was your last Menstrual cycle Mrs Winston ?" He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her

" Yes , my husband and I have been trying Since October, I've always monitored closely."

"Hmm... Your abdomen feels slightly larger than normal I'm a little concerned but I'd like to take an ultrasound and take a look. I'll allow you a few moments to get dressed and you can meet me in the room across the hall" Dr Nelson gave her a smile and exited the room.

Dr. Nelson instructed her to lay down on the exam table and asked to lift her shirt over her stomach as he applied a cold gel and moved a wand around , slightly nudging her stomach around.After a few minutes of trying to read the doctors face and hearing several clicks on the machine. He looked at her smiling.

"Congratulations to you and your husband, you're expecting triplets! too soon to tell the genders just yet, looks to be you're about six weeks" . Turning his attention back to the screen turning on the volume. The loud rapid heartbeats filled the room. Sage allowed a few happy tears to fall as she seen three Tiny blobs On the screen.

"I'll print you out a couple photos, there's a good chance I'll need to put you on bed rest later in the pregnancy, but we need you back here every month" Dr. Nelson told her as he handed her the photos that labeled ' Baby A' , 'Baby B' , 'Baby C'. .

Sage tried her best to put on a poker face for the remainder of the day as she finished her day at the salon. She was now sitting in the parking lot at the garage on a picnic table. When Gemma and Tara came up to her.

"You're Okay sweetheart? " Gemma touched Sage's cheek

"Sage you look like you seen a ghost" Tara said as she was bouncing Thomas on her hip and holding Abels hand

"I'm fine ladies, I promise, just received some news today that I need to share. The boys in the clubhouse?" Sage smiled getting up grabbing her bag as her aunt Gemma put an arm around her.

Walking into the clubhouse the crew was surrounding the bar. Sage spoke up

"Tough day boys?" Sage grinned as Opie shot back some whiskey and turn to look at her.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I didn't call you or text you, my phone died and we were swamped here today. Everything OK?" Opie gave her a worried look.

Sage took a deep breath and spoke up

" I have some news to share, Opie ...we have been trying for another Winston... We're pregnant! It's too soon to find out the gender's... yes I said genders as in more than one ...We have three... Triplets due in August!" Sage beamed

Opie looked at his wife's face "triplets? You sure?" He asked looking like he was going to pass out any second then he composed himself .

She nodded and dug into her bag handing him the picture. Staring at it for a moment. Grabbing Sage's face giving her a kiss as a tear escaped his eye and kissed her belly.

"Holy shit Ope left it in for too long" Jax cracked a joke hugging his best friend and cousin.

"I'm going to be a granddad of triplets oh boy !" Piney shot back some whiskey

After all the hugs from the club, Gemma and Tara, everyone was shocked and her Aunt Gemma was already planning a baby shower

Sage smiled up at her husband "let's go tell the kids"


	14. ThisOleBoy

_It's one of them things that's gonna stay true_

_This ole boy, this ole boy's gonna love you- Hardy_

Five months later Sage was put on bedrest. She had everything figured out, she was still able to work the salon full-time, sadly she needed to take some time off at limits since she was more active at that workplace. Caleb her boss told her she would always have a job there and could work however many hours she was able to after the babies were born. She also plans to put them in the Saint Thomas day care while both Her and Opie were at work, feeling better knowing that Tara wasn't too far away from them.

Sage sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels with giant bowl of popcorn sitting on her big belly as Ellie and Kenny were studying for their final exams.

Hearing Opie open the door, after coming home from the garage , she started to sob.

"What's wrong babe?" Opie sat next to her.

"Harry look at me I'm freaking huge! I'm a beached whale ! My body will never be the same even after working out! I'm disgusting! It wouldn't surprise me if you hooked up with some skank or crow eater" Sage sobbed shoveling popcorn into her mouth.

" Ah! The pregnancy hormones! I'm not interested in anyone but you. Everyone knows that you're my old lady and I'm your outlaw! Nothings ever going to change ! what you're thinking will never happen. Plus I have my small gym equipment in the garage you can use it day or night. I love you and only you besides all these little Winstons" Harry smiled at his wife and gave her a reassuring kiss

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On August 22 Opie and Sage welcome to boys, Ryder Eli Winston, Hunter Rebel Winston, and a girl named Raven Luna Winston.

Kenny and Ellie were in love with their new siblings and helped as often as they could.

Sage an Opie exchange smiles and playful kisses. Both feeling they were exactly where they should be. Feeling as both of their lives are complete.

The end

_*A/N Thank you guys so much for reading and voting. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I apologize I kind of rushed the last two chapters but I honestly was running out of ideas and wasn't sure how I wanted to end it. I dont own Sons of anarchy, some of you may have noticed that I based some of my chapters after songs. Songs give me inspiration. I do not own the songs or lyrics... which I gave credit to the artists. Please no rude remarks . -It was Always you- Maroon 5-_

_Thanks again guys :) *_


End file.
